


将军与侍从官（第三章）

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官（第三章）

 

 

 

 

 

没有什么比等待死刑降临前的那段时间更令人感到痛苦的了，在自己今天的所作所为里萨沙已经看到了他的未来，已经能够想象出自己今晚用哀嚎填满整间屋子时的凄惨模样了。他在书房里心慌意乱坐立不安，一会儿转一把地球仪，一会儿又摸摸书桌边上的铜像，一会儿又去拨弄墙头挂钟上的长针———被电到后吓得一跳，又开始忧心忡忡地走来走去，硬质的靴跟把羊毛地毯踩踏地咚咚作响。

快到午夜的时候书房的门被打开了，青年浑身一激灵条件反射般从椅上一跃而起。

“将军，我......”

马图林没有睬他，他径直走到书桌旁，去了手套放在桌上，将大衣扔在椅背，然后转过了身来，摆出萨沙熟知的那种“我已经知道你都干了些什么”的平静表情，淡淡地看着他。

青年很快就在这目光的注视下低下了头，羞愧地看着自己的靴尖。

“克莱德本想为你求情，但是我找他要了你近期的账单。”

过了很久，大概有一个世纪那般漫长，青年才听到面前传来的声音，忍不住小小地抬起头。

马图林拿起桌上的一本册子，随意翻了翻然后又放回了远处。

“......像你这个年纪的男孩子，经受不起诱惑乃至犯错，都是很正常的事情，因此他们会经常需要年长者的帮助，来避免他们在歧途上越走越远。”

这个时候门被轻轻敲响了，克莱德走进来，将一架琴凳放在了书房中央，然后又退了下去，走时不忘怜悯地瞥了他一眼，然后轻轻带上了门。

萨沙认出那是大小姐练钢琴时坐的琴凳，原本是城中著名家具商为伯爵家的小姐定制的，后来伯爵家的小姐嫌颜色不好看，而当时将军正好在为大小姐挑选合适的钢琴，于是便顺手买了回来。整体用樱桃木打造，凳面采用的是上等优质羊皮，凳子很长，可供两人并排坐在上面演奏。

等他的目光从凳子上移开时，看到将军已经不知何时取来了桨，说是桨，其实就是一块带有手柄的板子，手掌一般宽，长度大概比普通人的小臂稍短一些，板面中央有三个手指般直径的圆孔，可以在挥动时有效排除空气阻力，从而使拍打的力度最大化。

“将军......”

青年的嘴唇动了动，想寻个求饶的话头，张口却吐不出一个字，双脚像是被胶水粘在了原地，半天才在马图林严厉的注视下僵直地一步步挪到凳子边上，双手哆嗦着解下了皮带，颤抖地将军裤连同底裤一点点褪到膝盖，最后才磨磨蹭蹭地爬上凳子，然而还未等他伏下腰整个身子就突然被按了下去，不由发出一声惊叫，屁股被迫高高撅了起来，私处毫无保留地暴露在空气里。

这个姿势让萨沙羞耻极了，然而他很快就顾不得这些了，因为那块要命的板子已经被搁在了他的屁股上，上下摩挲了一会儿。

坚硬冰冷的触觉让萨沙微微一哆嗦，想到自己接下来的命运，青年就忍不住留下了不争气的泪水，还未开始挨打就已经呜咽了起来。

他先是听到了风声，然后第一记板子就毫无征兆地落了下来，陡然炸裂的疼痛他只来得及发出一声短促的闷哼，浑身不自觉地猛挣了一下，差点翻下凳子。

“年轻人，你需要一双严厉的手来督促你改掉这贪玩和不守时的恶习。”

宽阔厚实的板子接二连三地落在他光裸的屁股上，每次都能很好地照顾到他整个臀部，青年痛地绷直了脚尖，泪眼朦胧地趴在凳子上大口大口喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着，像个给扔到岸上的活鱼。

将军毫不容情地责打，抡圆了手臂狠抽他的屁股，青年原本雪白可爱的臀瓣上很快就布满了红色的印痕，他紧紧抱着凳沿，生生克制着小声抽泣，为挨的每一记板子而嘤咛。

“你实在是让我太失望了，年轻人。”

“如此没有荣誉和责任感的你，根本配不上马图林家族的称号，配不上我对你的教导。”

“我之前怎么教训你的这么快就忘了吗？还是上次被揍得不够？”

“...... ......”

上方传来将军的训斥，板子继续呼啸着抽打在他屁股上，声音响亮地可怕，很快就让他原本微红的臀瓣变成了深红，并且一次次染上更深的色泽。疼痛让他忍不住呜呜啜泣，小幅扭动着身子。

“将军我错了，我再也不敢了……”

“...... ......”

然而马图林不为所动，他高高扬手，重重落桨，狠狠扇在他的臀侧和臀腿，在他整个屁股上都印满了红痕，然后着重掴在了臀峰上。清脆的噼啪声伴随着哭声在整间书房里回荡，几十板子过后青年的屁股已被揍得通红高肿，像个过分成熟的桃子，他一边嚎啕大哭一边哀叫着祈求宽恕。

“将军我真的知道错了，我再也不敢了，求您……啊！求您饶了我吧！”

“打完再饶你，在你的顽劣与不守规矩还没有铸成大错之前，我有义务来端正你的行为。”

“...... ......”

将军下手依然一如既往地严厉，板子结结实实地抽在他淤痕累累的屁股上，青年的双手紧紧抱着凳沿，大腿贴在一起摩挲着，他徒劳地扭动着腰肢想要躲避这如附骨之蛆一般的板子，然而被将军牢牢地摁在原处根本动不了分毫，呼啸的板子依然精准地落在他最痛的地方。很快，他屁股上的景致便已然十分精彩了：鲜红的棱子一道叠着一道，臀峰被揍地淤紫肿胀仿佛两座高耸的火山，像是下一秒就要裂开一般。

“……我再也不敢了将军，求您饶了我吧，不要打了，呜哇呀……”

身后的痛楚让他大脑一片浆糊，像个小孩般哇哇痛哭，高肿的屁股每挨一记板子就条件反射般剧烈颤抖，连着大腿都疼地直抽搐。对于此时的萨沙来说，白天过地有多快活，晚上就被揍地有多悲惨，现在的他再也顾不上什么形象，唯一的念头就是希望将军能大发慈悲终止眼前的惩罚，混乱中也不知道自己乱七八糟都叫了些什么，最后只能无助地趴跪在凳子上，头埋在臂弯里，哭地上气不接下气。

这顿堪比范本一般扎扎实实的痛打最终以将军收起板子而告终，眼看他那年轻的下属哭地似乎随时都能晕过去，马图林摇了摇头，将桨放回抽屉，然后坐到了椅子上。

不知过了多久，青年的哭声才终于渐渐小了下去，书房内恢复了安静，只偶尔能听见一两声抽噎。

“过来。”

前方传来将军命令，萨沙从凳子上抬起头，有些茫然地望着对方，好在他很快便明白了过来，面容上呈现出一丝得到特赦般的欣喜，揩揩眼泪艰难地下了凳子，跪着膝行到他的面前，仰起脸伸手想要去解将军的腰带。

然而还未等他摸上去就被一巴掌扇倒在地，上方传来将军的声音。

“谁允许你用手的？”

青年立刻唯唯诺诺地爬起来，顾不得疼，双手撑在地毯上伸长脖子用嘴艰难地解下腰带，用牙齿叼咬下扣子，开始为他口交。

这并不是他第一次取悦男人，因此做地轻车熟路，他用灵巧的舌头包裹住温暖的根部细致地一遍遍舔舐，卖力地一次次吮吸，同时偷偷瞅着将军的脸色，生怕自己伺候地不到位被再次拖翻了痛打。

就在他想要献进一步殷勤的时候，却被制止了，男人轻推他的肩膀，示意他住口。

“上来。”

得到命令的青年松开口，用袖子擦了擦流出来的口水，然后从地上站起，伸手想要扶着将军的肩膀跨坐上来，可手伸到一半又缩了回去，抬眼瞅了瞅将军的神色，见对方没有不许的意思还是壮着胆子扶在了他的肩上，然而还未等他用力，便被将军拦腰抱了上来。

其实早在挨打的时候他便已经有了轻微的生理反应，然而虽有唾液的润滑，想要将这根巨物塞进体内依然不是件容易的事情，青年双手撑在将军的大腿上，艰难地调整着姿势，试图找一个不那么痛的方式坐下去。

等他终于含住的时候已是满头大汗，最后好不容易才地在将军的胯间坐下来，开始小心翼翼地律动。刚挨过打的屁股轻轻一点触碰也会钻心地痛，他一边疼地直冒汗一边努力活动着腰肢，用自己被揍地青紫肿胀的屁股战战兢兢地碾压着体内的宝贝。然而他的这份克制很快便让将军没了耐心，抬手便在他高肿的臀峰上扇了一巴掌。

“唔！”

青年被这猝不及防的一掌惊地哀叫一声，后穴猛地紧缩，男人无声地倒吸了一口气，托着他的臀部将他往上抱了抱，把他放到一个更合适的位置上。由于体格间的差距，这场性爱完全由马图林主导，青年的身高虽然在普通人中属中等偏上，但与将军相比还是显得小只了不少，毫无自主权地被他牢牢箍在怀里，操地结结实实。

男人双手握着他的大腿，克制而有力地进出，一次次将自己送入他的体内，青年开始还哭唧唧地喊疼，然而很快另一种奇异的感觉便取代了这份痛觉，身体里的某个部位在一次次的触碰下被唤醒了，开始源源不断地涌出潮水般的快感，传遍了四肢百骸，让他不由自主地迎合起了对方，在越来越快的节奏中绷紧了细瘦的脚踝，神色迷离地趴在将军肩上大口大口地喘着气，发出小动物般舒服的呼噜声，搂紧了对方的肩膀呜呜地哼着想要更多。

高潮来临的时候，剧烈到难受的快感让他无法抑制身体的痉挛，呼喊的声音里带着尖锐的哭腔，绝望地揽着对方的颈项，双手在他的背后无助地抓挠。透明的液体从他的胯间滴落，沾湿了椅垫。

然而在高潮结束之前，他脸上的神情突然变了，像是看到了什么遥远的往事，青年恍惚地笑了一下，然后将下颌搭在了将军的肩头，缓缓闭上了眼睛，整个人像是失去了所有力气般疲惫地挂在了他的身上。

马图林默许了他的僭越。

汗水凝结在他挺拔的鼻尖，被眼泪濡湿的睫毛下，他的双眼如同大雾弥漫的寂静旷野。

过了许久，马图林推了推他，然而青年却丝毫没有要下去的意思。他像只小猫一样固执地挂在他的肩上，沉浸在高潮的余韵里，迷迷糊糊中依然还在一迭声地嘟囔着什么，马图林凑近了听，才发现他在喊着自己的名字。

那一个瞬间，男人的心中突然泛起了某种不知名的柔然，忍不住想起了死去的妻子，想起了自己的两个女儿，想起了他刚来这个家的时候，畏怯又新奇的模样。

也许自己对这个不过刚满二十岁的年轻人，的确有些过于苛刻了。

最后他忍不住伸出手，轻轻拂了拂青年的额发，然后将他抱了起来，走向书房后面的小房间，那里有一张不大不小的床，原本是为了工作到深夜时方便休息，自从妻子去世后，他在家的大部分时间都宿在这里。

 

 

他最终将他放在了床上，盖好被子，然后在他的额角轻轻印上一个吻，就像很久以前，对自己那早逝的妻子做过的那样。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

未完待续

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
